creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bed
Basic Information The Ice Bed might look like a large ice crystal; but like all beds it's a usable piece of furniture that enables players to quickly skip either (the rest of) the day or the night. It was introduced to the Store with update R50 on December 13th 2017 and is part of the Frost Bundle. Since update R41 in May 2017, sleeping in any kind of bed will also restore health. This bed is the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; it can only be used by players, but not by Creatures. Even visitors can use beds that have been placed by other players. When using it, the player character will be shown standing in it like being frozen and embedded in a block of ice. How to obtain Ice Beds Ice Beds can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. The Frost Bundle additionally provides buyers with several already crafted Ice Beds and many other items and blocks. Already crafted Ice Beds are also included in the item pack Frost Pack and in building kits for any Blueprint in the workshop that include these beds. However, none of these Item Packs will provide you the crafting recipe for Beds. Simply obtaining already crafted objects (for example as gifts from other players who own the according premium bundles) will not unlock their crafting recipe in the Crafting Menu. Ice Beds cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlocking the crafting recipe Since Ice Beds are premium items and part of the Frost Bundle, their crafting recipe can only be unlocked by buying the Frost Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain their crafting recipe. After buying the Frost Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for these beds will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu where it will keep being available on all game worlds, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Crafting Ice Beds After buying the Frost Bundle, 1 Ice Bed can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 2 blocks of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 1 Obsidian Rod made of an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor. Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes on the Fossil layer underground that can be accessed through Caves or in Mountains. Obsidian Ore can also be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks) or Diamond Treasure Chests (on Corrupted Blocks) * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Ice Beds Like all beds, you can use the Ice Bed after placing it into the game world by clicking your right mouse button while looking at it or typing "f" as the default key to activate the bed. Your player character will then be healed and quickly skip the rest of the day if it is daytime ingame or will skip the night if darkness has already fallen. On multiplayer worlds it might become necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players go to bed. The Ice Bed cannot be rotated, but can be placed looking into different directions depending where you stand. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects like the Ice Bed that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of the door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. Category:Frost Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Crafted Category:Beds